In all simplicity Love
by Alienatia
Summary: New character,her name is Sorcha Splinterson. She would give him the breath in her body, but he asked the unaskable, to leave Psych, mistakes are made, fights are fought, what will they do? Unsure T. RR please. NOOOOO! Writer's block!
1. A decision

Head Detective Carlton Lassiter: Steady, hard-ass, trustworthy, stiff, sourpuss, hard-worker.

He was all of these things, and more, so much more than they knew. She hated being selfish… but Gods the things he made her feel, she didn't want to share him with anyone, but she knew his job is his first, and she is his everything else, and that is why they are glaring at each other from across a hallway in the SBPD station. Because, though she would give him the breath in her body, he asked her something she just couldn't do… give up her job at Psych. Shawn and Gus were her family… that job was her way of paying bills, was her way of life now, she couldn't quit. How could he ask her?

Her attention is now focused on the crime scene photos in Juliet's hand, that poor old man… shot on the back and head while trying to stop his granddaughter from being kidnapped by her father. I noticed the St. Michael chain on his neck, and the tip of a boot print on the bottom of his jacket. Shawn noticed it to, and began a psychic episode about it, while everyone was watching him, she watched L.C. The nickname she had given on their first date still made her want to smile. Shawn would probably never know how much she owed him, if he had never asked her to do the paperwork, she would never had stayed late and gone to dinner with Lassiter, would never have learned about the real him. Although she had to grudgingly thank Jesse to. If that crazy ass stalker hadn't followed her, she would have gone straight home, not spend that first night with him. The memories of that night did make her smile. He was completely opposite in bed now...but that first night… he was everything.

"Sorcha let's go!" Shawn sent to her, using the psychic connection they had had since childhood, and she got up to with one last surreptitious glance at Lassiter, what she saw nearly stopped, unhidden regret in eyes. She bent down to tie her shoe which had loosened at her mental tug, and closed her eyes, then cast her senses out over the minds of the Santa Barbara Police Department. From Juliet's wondering if Shawn noticed her haircut, to Buzz's consideration of Chinese food for lunch, until she reached _His_. He was thinking about how he had screwed it up, the most amazing relationship of his life, and he had ruined it, she was never going to forgive him… and he was never going to have anything as amazing as her again. She tied her shoe and kept walking more than aware that he was slowly dying, and made up her mind.


	2. Thinking and drinking,Lots of drinking

Psychic Detective Sorcha Splinterson: Beautiful, Caring, Loving, Sexy, Brilliant, And Childish.

She was all of these, and so much more. He took another swig, smaller than a gulp, larger than a sip, is what she would have said. How could he be such an idiot? He hadn't even felt this much emotion when his ex asked for the divorce. He just signed the paper work and left it to that… But she wasn't paper work… He couldn't just ignore her. She was everything, he needed her, like oxygen, already he was starved for her, and things weren't so sharp. He knew asking her to quit Psych was going to be trouble, but Shawn had had to many close calls for him to risk her, and he had a feeling, maybe it wouldn't have gone the way it had if he had actually asked her.

Her being able to read his mind, made him take for granted the fact that she was Sorcha, a free spirit, she didn't take orders, she disregarded them completely. Even with knowing the reasons why he was telling, her to stop without him saying, she wanted him to ask, if he had known about the huge fight between her and Shawn, about asking specifically, he wouldn't have held his ground.

He hated Shawn Spencer… if that fake psychic would never have asked her to do his job, he would never have offered her dinner, and he loathed that fuckin' stalker too, if he would never have had to save her, they would never have had that first night together. She was hesitant at first, because, even though everyone on the force believed Sorcha had slept with Shawn at least once, she was, in truth a virgin. She was so small, at first he was worried he would hurt her, but then she got that look, like she knew what he was worried about, so he wasn't completely shocked when she rolled on top of him, and began a grinding motion that was slowly driving him insane, but he somehow kept control of his urges until he heard her begin to moan in pleasure… and then they both lost control.

He thought he heard a knocking at the door… then he heard the nickname only _**SHE**_ used and he knew it was a hallucination, because she was never coming back, but he knew how to stop it, he chugged the last of the beer in the bottle and threw it to the ground, it didn't break like the first three had, but after about twenty, you get the hang of it. He flicked the next one open by chipping against the edge of his coffee table corner, which would never be the same. Only this time the voice didn't stop, and the door opened, his gun was in his hand before he knew it, and even though he couldn't stand straight, the hand holding his gun was.

"LC, what are you doing to yourself?" That was played through his mind and ears, before he passed out drunk.


	3. I Love you too

Carlton Lassiter wasn't a small man, but Sorcha was a strong woman, and with the added help of her telepathy, she managed to get him into his bed and undress him. She hoped he would be comfortable sleeping in his boxers, because she didn't have the energy to try to get him in anything else.

As she was unbuttoning his shirt he came to some sort of consciousness and bean to mumble things. She had basically learned that he was sorry for asking her to quit, but he loved to damn much to risk losing her. At one point he told her he had contemplated handcuffing her to his bed, so he knew she would be safe, but then remembered that that was illegal. He finally went to sleep after he had asked her forgiveness, and received it.

As he slept she knew there were things that had to be done, so she picked up her cell phone and dialed Chief's number. She answered on the second ring, "Yes Ms. Splinterson?"

"Hey Chief… Lassiter's sick, I don't think he'll be able to come in tomorrow… at least, not for a while."

"Will he be ok?"

"I think so… you know him, he won't stop fighting crime on his deathbed."

"Ok, you take yourself as well, Sorcha… you sound very tired."

"I will Chief. See you tomorrow." She hung up and then changed her voice mail message to say: "Hey this is So(yawn)rcha, I'm really tired right now so I'm most likely asleep or in a very nice bubble bath. If this is extremely important, call the cops, because seriously, I'm not gonna help you." She turned it off then went to search for a broom and dustpan to clean up the broken glass. _"About three broken bottles, and twenty one empty ones… what was he doing?" _but she knew…she knew because she was the cause of it.

She reentered the bedroom and began to strip down to her underwear, she didn't have any of her sleeping things, and if he had a problem with it, he would just have to deal. As she settled beneath the covers, she thought back to the huge fight that had just occurred between, Shawn, Gus and her. She told them she quit, and answered truthfully when they asked why. Though her and Lassiter's relationship was mainly secret, there were a few people who knew, Shawn and Gus being the first, Juliet and Chief coming later.

She had known since the beginning that Shawn was jealous, not because she had LC, but because he and Gus were no longer as important to her. She'd told how completely stupid that was. He and Gus were her family, not just her friends, but Lassiter… he was her dream… literally, she had dreamt about him even before their relationship, she couldn't lose him for a job… and as she told them, she hoped it wouldn't cost a friendship. But she knew it probably would, because she had never seen such anger in Shawn's eyes when Gus stood up for her, telling Shawn that it was unfair to ask me to give up Lassiter, when she had done so much for them, I've never loved Gus as much as I have tonight.

She was so tired, but she was afraid to sleep, she was scared of the nightmares that were going to come, but when she turned to her side, LC moved so that her body became, held by his, and his arms wrapped around her protectively. Darn, love sucked, because she may have just lost her best friend…but all she could think about was that body cradling hers, and how she couldn't live without it.

She had her eyes nearly closed, when she felt Lassiter lower his mouth to her ear, and whisper so clearly in her ear she might have suspected his actual level of sobriety if she hadn't seen the empty bottles, "I love you."

Those words were poisoned arrows to her heart; but she turned and kissed his lips, "I love you too."


End file.
